19 June 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-06-19 ; Comments *This is the first show since Peel drove back from the Sonar festival in Barcelona. *Tiredness may explain why Peel keeps wanting to say Casablanca instead of Barcelona. *In response to an email asking for information about an 80s DJ called Gary: "That would be Gary Davies, almost certainly I would have thought. Young women used to hang around the entrance to Radio One just to catch a glimpse of Gary as he went in and out. I was obviously going in and out myself from time to time and I was always being stopped by people who'd say, funny accent "Can you tell us what time Gary Davies is coming in please?" and I'd say, 'well... no to be perfectly honest. We don't really share an awful lot of secrets and we don't live together or anything, so I can't answer that question.' accent again "Oh you just won't tell us will you?". They used to get fantastically angry." *There is a competition in the programme to win four pairs of tickets to see Belle & Sebastian at the Albert Hall on Friday 29 June. Mary Anne Hobbs draws the winners. *Announces that there will be a competition in tomorrow night's programme to win copies of Arthur Matthews book "Well Remembered Days" . "The funniest book that I've read in a very long time.... I laughed so much when I was reading it in bed that the Pig actually feared for my health and safety." Session *Belle And Sebastian #1. First broadcast. Session included in full on The BBC Sessions (Jeepster), 2008. Tracklisting *Them Wranch: Tune Up (LP - Medium Rare) Orange Records :(JP: 'I have to admit that I'm a very tired lad, cos I've driven up from Barcelona in two days, spurred on all the way of course by the thought of tonight's Belle and Sebastian session, their first in heaven only knows how long. We've been waiting for this for a couple of years or more. The first tune will be coming up in about three or four minutes time, I think. As I say, we've driven up from Barcelona in a couple of days. This morning we were up at quarter to five to catch the ferry from Caen to Portsmouth. Had to endure the traditional ordeal by French schoolchildren on the ferry, about a hundred of them - as hateful a group of people as I've ever encountered in all of my life! The Pig and I demonstrated the immovability that you'd associate with the Glorious Glosters of the Imjin River. We thought, we're not going to be driven out of here by these people, so we just sat there and they gave us hell, let me tell you. Anyway, Barcelona? Bright lights, big city? No question.') *Jimmy Reed: Bright Lights, Big City :(JP: 'Never less than utterly fab.') *Belle And Sebastian: Shoot The Sexual Athlete (session) *Rare Essence: Uh Oh (Heads Up) (LP - Gimme Dat Beat: The Best Of D.C. Go Go Volume 2) Liaison Records *Unfinished Sympathy: Convinced Lamarckist (LP - The Unfinished Sympathy) Bcore *Richard Turner: Untitled (LP - Promotion CD) Integrale Muzique *Preston School Of Industry: Solitaire (LP - All This Sounds Gas) Domino *Bonny Billy: A Dream Of The Sea (EP - More Revery) Temporary Residence Records *Dykehouse: Humid Easel Hockey (LP - Dynamic Obsolescence) Planet Mu *Belle And Sebastian: The Magic Of A Kind Word (session) *Dub Syndicate: Togetherness (LP - Acres Of Space) Lion And Roots *Ronnie Ronalde: Soldiers In The Park (CD - EMI Presents The Magic of Ronnie Ronalde) EMI *Gasca: Vacaciones (LP - Telescopio) Elefant *Pascal Comelade: Arthur Cravan Was A Flor Fina (CD - Traffic D'Abstraction) G3G *Pugwash: Boomerang (12") Liquid Records :(JP: 'I think time for us to draw a halt to the emails and phone calls from people wanting to win the four pairs of tickets to see Belle & Sebastian at the Albert Hall, principally because we've run out of paper on which to print out the answer. There might be some electronic way I suppose in which Mary Anne Hobbs could make her decision but we can't think of it and don't know how to do it so it's down to paper for us. Entire forests in Scandinavia have been laid waste just so that people can get tickets to see Belle & Sebastian. Rather shocking.') *Belle And Sebastian: Nothing In The Silence (session) *Detroit Cobras: Let's Forget About The Past (CD - Life, Love and Leaving) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Radiohead: I Might Be Wrong (CD - Amnesiac) Parlophone *Cielo: Vamos A Caminar (EP - Vamos A Caminar) Elefant :Competition winners drawn by Mary Anne Hobbs. *White Stripes: Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground (CD - White Blood Cells) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Leandro Fresco: Boquitas Pintadas (format?) Fragil Discos *Star Syncopators: Eat More Fruit - Pig's Big 78 *Terrestre: El Maquilazo (format?) Nortec *Belle And Sebastian: (My Girl's Got) Miraculous Technique (session) *Rechenzentrum: title not given (EP - Landschaft Nach Der Schlacht) Shitkatapult (Unknown) :(JP: 'I apologise again for being so tired. You can blame a hundred French schoolchildren for that. I'd love to get my hands on them, one at a time.') *Tractor Kings: I Was Born (LP - Sunday Night) Mud Records *Dry Kill Logic: (LP - The Darker Side Of Nonsense) Roadrunner Files ;Name *a) John Peel 19-06-01.mp3 / 2001-06-19 Belle & Sebastian.mp3 *b) John Peel 20010619 Belle and Sebastian a 128k.mp3 *c) John Peel 20010619 Belle and Sebastian b 128k.mp3 ;Length *a) 2:00:18 *b) c) mystery files ;Other * * ;Available * a) John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) and Mooo Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Competitions